One Bizarre Uzumaki
by AShinyLemon
Summary: My attempt at a Naruto/JJBA Crossover- No JJBA Characters will appear, but be referenced (same with Stands) for now. May change later- Naruto x Ino.
1. Chapter 1

_Another Idea that I had._

_ 1999, Konoha,Japan._

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" A teenager frantically ran down the stairs of his home, hoping he could make it on time. "Naruto, you were supposed to have left ten minutes ago! If you don't hurry you'll be late!" A woman with long red hair was sitting on the couch, writing something. "Sorry mom! I was distracted!" Naruto Uzumaki was an eighteen year old attending Konoha Private Academy, a prestigious school attended by some of Japans most elite individuals. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was a world renowned archeologist and doctor. As he ran out the door, he noticed something bizarre. A bow and arrow, recovered from one of his mothers digs, was hung up on the wall.

He didn't have time to ask her about the bow and arrow, but he made a mental note to ask about it when he got home. He rushed out the door and down the street, trying to make it to school on time.

"That idiot is always late! Why do I even bother waiting for him.." a blonde girl with light blue eyes was standing at the corner of the street, waiting. "Ino! Im so sorry! I overslept!" Ino looked over to see Naruto running towards her. "You idiot! School starts in fifteen minutes! We need to go!" Naruto caught up to Ino and the two made their way to school.

"Thanks for waiting Ino, you're the best." Naruto said, as the two of them walked into school. "Of course I am. I'm the great Ino Yamanaka, there's no one better out there." Ino said, smiling to herself. The two of them have been best friends for many years now, stretching back to their childhood. Naruto had grown up isolated due to his mothers wealth and fame, and Ino was the only person who approached him with no issue. The two became inseparable.

"So, how's your mom doing? I heard she got back from a dig not too long ago." Naruto nodded. "Yeah, she brought back this really interesting bow and arrow, doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before." "Really? Do you have any idea what civilization it's from?" Naruto shook his head. "It might be Mesoamerican, but im not so sure. She said she went to Mexico, but I could be wrong…"

The two of them entered the classroom to see two boys fighting. "You emo bastard! I told you to stay the hell away from me!" "You really think I'd approach you? You're the dumbass who tried to sit in my seat!" Kiba Inukaza and Sasuke Uchiha were fighting once again. The two of them had hated each other from the day they had met, and fought like cats and dogs. "Can you dumbasses be quiet for one day? Please?" Ino said, walking over to them.

Naruto sat down in the back of the class with his friends. "Hey guys, whats up?" "Good morning Naruto! How are you on this youthful day?" Rock Lee shouted, embracing Naruto. "Good grief Lee, the day just started, calm down a bit." Neji Hyuga looked over and nodded at Naruto. "Good morning Naruto-san." Shikamaru Nara was currently asleep, and Choji Akimichi was eating a bag of potato chips. "How is Shikamaru already asleep?" Naruto asked, but no one could answer him.

Ino walked over after having dealing with Kiba and Sasuke. "Thanks for ditching me by the way." She said to Naruto, who laughed. "I know better than to try and get between those two. I still don't know how you manage to break them up all the time." Ino sat down next to Naruto. "It's really not hard, I just threated to expose the dirt I have on them and they shut right up." Lee frowned at this. "Blackmail isn't very youthful Yamanaka-san." "Oh relax Lee, I'm not serious. I'd never do that."

Shikamaru looked up. "What about that time you told everyone about Neji's-" Neji cut him off quickly. "We agreed to never mention that again!" he said, and Shikamaru stopped talking. Suddenly, the class grew silent as their teacher walked in. "Alright class, welcome back to Konoha Private Academy. I will be your homeroom teacher, Orochimaru Oda." He was a pale man with long dark hair and pale eyes. He scanned the crowd of students, and spotted a familiar face in one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Since there are new faces among us, I'd like to begin with introductions. Tell us about yourselves, your dreams, likes and dislikes, that sort of thing." He glanced at Naruto Uzumaki, motioning for him to go first. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 17 years old, and im the son of Kushina Uzumaki, the world renowned archeologist and doctor. My likes are ancient history, learning about civilizations, my friends, family and ramen. My dislikes are thieves, traitors, and people who throw away their ideals. I want to become an archeologist like my mother." He looked back at Orochimaru. "Do give your mother my regards, Naruto-kun. It's been a while since I last saw her." Naruto nodded and sat down.

Before Orochimaru was a teacher, he was one of Kushina Uzumaki's assistants and closest friends. However, on one of their expeditions, his fiancé died. He moved back to Japan and took up her old profession of teaching in her memory. "Alright, do I have any volunteers to go next? Or do I have to pick one of you?" Ino stood up. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, and I am 17 years old. I like flowers, fashion, romance novels, ancient history and anime. I dislike idiots, people who jump to conclusions, and the color orange, and I want to run my family flower shop." Orochimaru nodded. "Very good. Now, the next person please.."

_Later that day_

"This is the bow and arrow you were talking about?" Naruto nodded. "The arrow head is kinda strange, now that I look at it. I've never seen any one quite like it." Ino picked it up. "How old is this? It looks ancient, but its somehow still sharp.." Ino put it down on the coffee table. "The bow itself isn't very unique, looks like a basic design you'd see from several civilizations." Naruto picked up the bow and toyed with the string. "I wonder if I could shoot the arrow." "Probably, but I wouldn't try. It'll most likely damage the bow."

Ignoring Ino, Naruto picked up the bow and arrow and tried to shoot it. However, the arrow slipped out of his grasp and stabbed him in the leg. "Son of a bitch!" he shouted, quickly pulling the arrow out. "Damnit Naruto! I told you not to try it!" Ino ran to grab a first aid kit to stop the bleeding. "What the hell?" Ino turned around to see that the bleeding had stopped, and that Naruto was fine. "Where'd the wound go? You should be bleeding all over the floor right now!" Naruto patted where the arrow stabbed him. "It's as if I never got stabbed at all? Weird." Ino picked up the arrow. "There's no way it didn't stab you, I saw it happen. But, there's no wound? What the hell is going on here…"

As Ino looked at the arrow, Naruto began to feel woozy. "Ino, I don't- I don't feel so good.." Ino looked over at him to see him sweating profusely, and turning pale. "Crap! I knew something was wrong with this arrow!" she dropped the arrow and raced over to Naruto. "You idiot! You god damn idiot! Why didn't you listen to me?" Naruto attempted to respond but couldn't get words out. Everything began to spin and he passed out.

"Naruto? Are you OK? Naruto?" Ino shook Naruto. "_Oh god, what if he dies? What if we just brought back some super virus from the past?" _As Ino was distracted by Naruto, she didn't notice the arrow beginning to levitate. It moved itself behind Ino, and plunged into her back. "What the hell?" she shouted, quickly yanking the arrow out. "How did it even-" Suddenly, the room began to spin. Ino quickly fainted, and the arrow fell under one of the living room couches.

_An Hour Later_

"Naruto, wake up. Naruto!" Naruto opened his eyes to see his mother standing over him, a wet towel in hand. "Oh thank god! I was so worried! What happened to you two?" she asked, applying the towel to his forehead. "Ino and I were…looking at that bow and arrow. I got stabbed by the arrow and…" Kushina looked at the bow on the table. "You got stabbed by the arrow? That means…"

Kushina pulled out her phone and began texting. "Naruto, I'm calling a friend. He'll be able to explain what's going to happen better than I can. Luckily, you and Ino are very strong willed." Naruto was confused. "Mom, what's happening to me? Am I going crazy? I swear the arrow stabbed me, but.." He tried to sit up but Kushina pushed him back down. "Just go back to sleep for now. My friend will explain it all when he gets here.

Half an hour later, Naruto was awoken by two voices. "…We'll see if they begin manifesting and proceed from there." Naruto looked over to see Orochimaru speaking to his mother. "Or-Orochimaru-san? What are you doing here?" Orochimaru looked over to Naruto. "Ah, Naruto-kun, you're awake. Good, there's something I need to explain to you." He walked over to Naruto. "That arrow you and Ino-chan were stabbed with, it wasn't a normal arrow." He picked up the arrow in question. "It has a unique ability, to grant those with extraordinarily strong wills unique.. capabilities, so to speak." Naruto was confused. "What do you mean? Like, super powers?" Orochimaru chuckled. "Yes and no. I think it's best if I show you." Suddenly, Orochimaru placed the arrow down. "Dark Viper!" Suddenly, a midnight black humanoid figure appeared. "This, is Dark Viper. It is a sort of guardian creature that appears when the user summons it. We refer to them as stands. They come in many varieties, each with their own set of powers. My Dark Viper allows me to heal myself from near death, along with other abilities."

Kushina looks over at Orochimaru. "I swear, that ability of yours always makes me sick when you use it." She then shouts "Chained Down!" and a red female like figure covered in chains appears. "This is my stand, Chained Down. With it, I can unleash chains that can lock down anything, and the chains are indestructible. Pretty neat right?" Naruto looked over at Orochimaru. "Nah, Orochimaru-san's seems cooler. To come back from any injury? That sounds pretty useful." Orochimaru smiled. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Kushina pouted, and muttered "whatever."

"So, does this mean I'm going to get one of these stand thingies?" Orochimaru nodded. "There's a high probability both you and Ino-chan will awaken a stand tonight. Try to project your will out into the world, and see what happens." Naruto concentrated immensely, trying to force something to appear. "C'mon Naruto, you can do it!" Kushina said encouragingly, and Naruto blushed. "I'm trying mom! You're distracting me!"

Orochimaru frowned. "It doesn't seem to be working… but I know of another way." Suddenly, Dark Viper's tail shot at Naruto. "OROCHIMARU WHAT THE HELL?" Kushina shouted, but Orochimaru held up his hand. "Just watch, this should wo-" he was cut off as suddenly, something pulled him to the ground. He looked up to see a yellow muscular humanoid figure holding his stand by the tail. "My my, your stand is quite powerful, Naruto-kun. To be so plainly visible, and to catch my Dark Viper with no training…" Naruto looked over to see his stand. "Woah! This is..my stand?" Kushina nodded. "Yes, it is. It seems the danger from Orochimaru's stand caused your to subconsciously appear to defend you."

Naruto nodded. "Ok, you can let Orochimaru's Stand go now." Naruto's stand dropped Dark Viper and Orochimaru landed on his feet. "Good work controlling your stand, Naruto. You'll need to practice bringing it out of course, but you seem to be a natural at this." Naruto nodded, then looked over to Ino. "Hey guys, Ino-chan's waking up!" she struggled to lift her head. "D-damn, what happened…. I feel like shit." She said. Orochimaru walked over to her and checked her forehead. "No fever, she seems to have bypassed that stage somehow…" Ino looked at Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sensei? What are you doing here.." Orochimaru looked over to Kushina. "Kushina-san, may I check her?" Kushina nodded, and Orochimaru resummoned Dark Viper. "What the hell is that?" Dark Viper swung its fist at Ino, and suddenly, a purple fist shout out and struck Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sensei!" Naruto looked over to see a female humanoid shaped stand, with what seemed to be flowers growing out of its shoulders and a purple gem like heart in the middle. "Woah, is that Ino's stand?" Kushina nodded.

"That was quite the punch, luckily enough Dark Viper healed me.." Orochimaru got up and walked over to Ino. "Will you be able to stand, Yamanaka-san?" Ino shakily stood up. "What…what's going on? Why is there a floating person behind you?" Orochimaru explained what stands were to Ino, like he had for Naruto.

_ A few minutes later_

"Now, both of you, you need to practice using your stand. It's a given that a stand user will attract trouble- particularly from other stand users." Kushina said, placing two glasses of water down infront of the two teenagers. "Yes, we've both seen our fair share of stand battles, and none of them were easy.." Orochimaru said. "What were they like?" Naruto asked. Orochimaru began to answer but stopped. '_Naruto isn't ready to learn about that yet…'_ "I'll tell you another time. For now, we should name your stands. That makes it easier to draw them out."

"How'd you two name your stands?" Ino asked. "Well, I kinda just looked at what my stand did and uh…named it like that." Kushina said. "I did something more meaningful, and named it after my favorite animal." Orochimaru said. "Your stand did have flowers on it. Why don't you name it after a flower or something like that?" Ino smacked Naruto. "Really? Do you want me to just randomly say something like Sunflower or something like that? No no, it has to be super cool!" she said.

"Yeah well, I already have a name for my stand. How about The Wor-" Orochimaru and Kushina tensed. "No. That is not acceptable Naruto." They both said in unison. "What? Whats wrong with The World?" "It's so generic and lame." Ino said, looking at him like he was an idiot. "Fine! How about uh… Thunderstruck? Yeah! I like that one." Ino nodded her approval, as did Kushina. "That works, I guess." Orochimaru said.

"Well, what about you Ino? Got anything?" Naruto said, and Ino shook her head. "No, this isn't easy." "Well, it's getting late. Why don't you stay here tonight, and we'll talk more about this in the morning." Kushina said. Orochimaru nodded, and made for the door. "I'll see you two in class tomorrow. Don't tell anyone about what happened here tonight. The world isn't ready to learn about stands just yet." He left, leaving Kushina alone with the two young stand users.

"Alright, head upstairs you two. I'll clean up down here. Tomorrow, we start practicing with your stands." She smiled at the two of them. Ino and Naruto walked up to Naruto's room. "It's been a while since I've been in here, hasn't it?" Ino said, and Naruto scoffed. "You were in here like a week ago, what are you even talking about?" he said. Ino sighed. "That's not what I meant. I meant the last time I've SLEPT in here, you know? I think the last time was when we were kids."

Ino went into the bathroom to change, and Naruto took off his shirt. "Man, today's been bizarre.." Ino walked out wearing one of Naruto's shirts. "Hey, that's my favorite shirt!" Naruto pouted. "Well, I needed something to wear and none of your mom's stuff fits me, so deal with it!" she said. "You better not mess it up, I swear Ino.." Naruto got in the bed. Ino followed suit, and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

_ A lot longer than what I usually write, mostly just exposition and setting stuff up._

_ Preview of Stuff to come!_

"_You know, I normally don't care when people mess with me. But you crossed a damn line!" Naruto said. "Thunderstruck, I think it's time we used that!"_

"_Damnit Naruto, you must be stupider than I thought if you don't understand what I meant!" Naruto looked at Ino. "I'm sorry, its just that you just said that you-"_

"_You damn bastard. You ruined my damn ramen!" Thunderstruck began punching so fast not even Ino could keep up. 'His stand can't be that fast!'_

"_I was playing around with my stand when I figured out how to do this… now, Thunderstruck, show em what you got!_

"_You won't stop me Naruto Uzumaki! NOTHING WILL STOP ME!" "Orochimaru-sensei, it's just chess, calm down!"_

_I figured I'd try something new. Let me know how you feel and what I should change up. Also taking suggestions for Ino's stand name. thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_Not much to say, let's head on to Chapter 2!_

The next day, Naruto and Ino walked to school together. The two had discussed their stands on the way, with Ino still struggling to come up with a name for her stand. "I don't understand what's so hard about it, just name it something that works, y'know? That's what I did." Ino sighed and turned to Naruto. "It's not that easy you dolt. The name has to be unique, and inteteresting. Not something lame like Thunderstruck." Naruto pouted and turned away from Ino. "Whatever. Thunderstruck is a cool name, right Thunderstruck?" Naruto's stand appeared and nodded before vanishing again. "See? He thinks it's cool."

"He has a bias!" Ino shouted, as the two walked onto the school grounds.

_Orochimaru's Classroom_

"Now, which of you can tell me which warlords united Japan during the Warring States era?" Orochimaru said, pacing around his classroom. The students were mostly falling asleep, with Kiba Inukaza completely knocked out in the back of the room. "Ah, Inukaza-san, I trust you know the answer?" Orochimaru said, slamming his hand on Kiba's desk. "Wh-what? Wha's going on.." Kiba said, looking around frantically. The class began to snicker as Kiba blushed from embarrassment. "I uh.. could you repeat the question?" he asked sheepishly. Orochimaru grinned like a viper. "Which warlords united Japan during the Warring States era?" Kiba paused for a second before answering. "I've got this! It was uh… Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Sun Quan, right?"

Orochimaru sighed and shook his head. "No Kiba, that was the Three Kingdoms in China, and that's not even correct. The correct answer, class, is Nobunaga Oda, Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Ieyasu Tokugawa. These three men, along with those who served them, brought stability and unity to Japan in its early days." As Orochimaru began to lecture, Ino was playing around with her stand, trying to figure out a name for it. Orochimaru looked over and smirked at her before returning back to the class. "Hey, Ino, you got a name yet? Cause I've been coming up with some stuff…" Naruto whispered, passing a notebook to her. "Really? Poison Ivy? Scary Plant Thing? Venus Guytr- ok wait, what's that last one about?" Ino said, getting angry. "It's just a joke, but seriously, you need a name for your stand! What about uh… Green Day? Like that band!"

Ino pondered this. "I mean, that could work, but im not sure." Naruto held his head up haughtily. "We'll I'm calling it Green Day. That's a cool stand name." Ino sighed then nodded her head. "Sure, I'll call it Green Day. I mean it sort of makes sense… my stand is green I guess." Naruto pumped his fist in victory, earning the attention of Sasuke's sister, Sayuri. "What are you doing now idiot?" she said, looking at Naruto with distain. "Oh, uh, sorry Sayu. Didn't mean to bother you, hehe." Naruto looked away with a blush on his face.

"Whatever. Hey, are we still up for tonight? Because I've already told my parents I'll be staying with you tonight." Naruto nodded. "And please, not another lame spy movie. We've watched those for the past couple of weeks." "But I like spy movies!" Naruto protested. "I think we should watch a comedy. I heard The Hangover's pretty good." Ino said. "I've seen that like a thousand times. What about a romance movie?" Sayuri said. "I didn't peg you for a romantic Sayu." Sayuri looked down. "W-well, I was just offering a suggestion. It's not like I like those kinds of movies, I was just.." Naruto smiled and put his arm around her. "I was just messing with you, relax man. Ooh, what about that Dragon Ball movie that came out a while back? Y'know, the one with Broly in it?"

"Damnit Naruto, I don't want to watch another anime movie! Those things are lame!" Ino said, and Sayuri glared at her. "Just because you don't appreciate the amazingness that is anime doesn't mean we don't. But I'm a bit surprised you haven't seen that yet Naruto."

"Ahem. If you three are done having your conversation, I'd like to get back to class, thank you." Orochimaru said. The trio wilted under his glare and turned around, and Orochimaru got back to lecturing.

_Later_

"I'm taking my ride with destiny, willing to play my part.." Naruto sang to himself, as he sat down next to Ino. "So, are we in agreement? Dragon Ball Broly for movie night?" Sayuri nodded and Ino groaned. "Fine, but I get to pick the next one." Sayuri and Naruto high fived. "Don't worry, we'll convert her yet Naruto."

"Ah, Naruto-san, Ino-san, would you mind if I joined you? It seems Kiba-san is no where to be found." The trio looked up to see Shino Aburame standing over them with a bento in hand. "Sure Shino-san, grab a seat." He thanked them and sat down next to Ino. Naruto and Sayuri began talking about anime again, while Ino sat on and listened. However, she suddenly felt Shino tap her shoulder. "Orochimaru-sensei asked me to give you this by the way." He handed her a folded note. "Thank you Shino-san." He nodded, then got up. "Ah, it seems Kiba-san has returned. I should probably ask him where he went."

"I can never read that guy. He barely sat down with us and now he's taking off.. weird." Naruto said. Ino unfolded the note from Orochimaru. "Hey Ino, what's that?" Sayuri said. "Ah its nothing, I think."

_Ino-san_

_I would like to see you and Naruto-san in my office after lunch. There's something important we need to discuss. Tell no one._

"Hey Naruto, can you come with me somewhere after lunch?" Ino asked, and Naruto nodded. "Sure, we've got a free period so it shouldn't be much trouble." He turned back around to Sayuri. "So like I was saying, Tskune and Issei…"

After lunch, Naruto and Ino made their way to Orochimaru's office. "You wanted to see us Orochimaru-sensei?" Ino said as she walked in. "Ah yes, have a seat you two. We may be here for a while." Orochimaru closed and locked the door after they walked in. "So, how are you two feeling? Any weird symptoms or changes in mood? Your first few days after obtaining a stand can be quite problematic." Naruto shook his head, and so did Ino. "Good, now, I'd like for you two to begin practicing with your stands today. I know this may sound paranoid, but the presence of the Bow and Arrow tend to bring trouble with them. I'd hate for you two to be caught up in any situations that may arise and be unprepared."

"What do you mean trouble? Do these objects have some kind of curse or something attached to them?" Orochimaru shook his head. "Not something so ethereal as a curse, but there are those out there who know of their existence and will do everything to obtain them." Naruto was confused. "I thought we were the only ones who knew about the bow and arrow?" "If only it were that simple. However, the Bow and Arrow have a long and bloody history attached to them, with Stand users fighting over them for generations."

"Are you saying we're in danger just because we came into contact with them?" Ino asked. "It's a very distinct possibility. Like I said, it would be best if you two began training with your stands. Kushina-san and I can help you in that regard. I don't like to brag, but I am rather adept at using my stand in combat." Orochimaru said. "Wait, we can fight with these things? That sounds awesome!" Naruto said, standing up in excitement. "I figured you'd react like that. Yes, Naruto-san, you can fight with them, but it requires practice and coordination. Not to mention, the special abilities that come with your stand." Orochimaru summoned Dark Viper. "I trust you recall Dark Viper's ability?" the two nodded.

"It is one of many abilities Dark Viper has. Most stands have several abilities that you can discover, or you can utilize its unique characteristics to create your own. Imagination is key when it comes to using your stands." Naruto chuckled. "Kinda like that Green Lantern thing from the comics, right?" Orochimaru sighed. "Yes, that is one way to picture it."

"Anyways, I'd like for you two to have discovered at least one ability of your stand by the end of this week. I know a forest far from the city where you can practice with your stands. Kushina-san and I will take you two there on Saturday so you can display what you learned." Orochimaru said. "Also, I don't think I need to emphasize how important it is you don't mention the existence of this world to anyone outside of our circle. They wouldn't understand, and it may place them in danger as well."

The bell for next period rang. "We can speak more later. For now, go about your day like your normally would. And enjoy your movie night tonight you two." Orochimaru opened the door, and the two left. "Now, I wonder how my snakes are doing…"

"Geez you two, what did Orochimaru-sensei want with you?" Sayuri asked. "Oh, he just wanted to lecture us for talking in his class. Nothing too serious." Ino said. "Oh, well, I was wondering if you guys were busy this weekend?" Naruto and Ino looked at eachother. "Why, what's wrong Sayuri?" She hesitated before speaking. "There's this new bookstore that opened, and I wanted to go check it out. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with me?" Naruto nodded. "Oh yeah, that one down the street? Sure, I'm down." Sayuri smiled. "Great! We can go on Sunday. Ino, can you come too?"

Ino hesitated. "Actually, I cant. My parents want us to spend the day together on Sunday. But you two should still go!" Sayuri went from happy to panicking. '_A day alone with Naruto? Can I even handle that?'_ "Oh, alright then. I guess it's just you and me then Naruto." Naruto smiled. "We'll have a great time! I wonder if they have manga there…"

The three friends walked to class, unaware that someone was observing them. "Those two are the new stand users? They don't look like much. Whatever, this was a personal request from Orochimaru-san, so I can't afford to let him down."

_So what do you think? I haven't quite figured out all the stands abilities yet, but for Thunderstruck, I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do. I'm taking some abilities from other stands in the series (for example, I dropped a huge hint of one of the stands im taking an ability from in this chapter)._

_As for Ino's stand, I want to combine her mind jutsus and flowers somehow. Maybe some abilities like Poision Ivy's control over people with pheromones? I'd like suggestions for this one because I'm really stuck on her stand._

_Sayuri Uchiha is definitely going to be an important character in this story, so expect to see her more. I wanted to make a sort of counter to Sasuke that wasn't Naruto, but still shares some of his traits. So I made her a closet Otaku, who can express herself around the people she trusts. I'm going to flesh out her backstory in the side chapters (along with other things)_

_STANDS_

_Naruto Uzumaki- Thunderstruck_

_Thunderstruck is a humanoid shaped stand that is constantly vibrating, with electricity arcing across its body constantly. Its face, however, is clearly defined and its eyes glow a bright yellow. It's body is gray, and the electricity is also yellow._

_Power: A_

_Precision: C_

_Speed: S_

_Range: B_

_Durability: A_

_Potential: B_

_Ino Yamanaka- Green Day_

_Greenday is a female shaped humanoid stand that wears what seems to be a green jumpsuit with vines coming out of the sleeves. It also has a spiral on its forehead, and several flowers blooming in various places on the jumpsuit. _

_Power: B_

_Precision: A_

_Speed: B_

_Range: A_

_Durability: C_

_Potential: A_

_Orochimaru Oda- Dark Viper_

_Dark Viper is a hybrid of a Humanoid and Snake, (think Copperhead from Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay with Black instead of Orange). It primarily uses its tail as a weapon in combat, but also has claws it can use._

_Power: B_

_Precision: A_

_Speed: A_

_Range: C_

_Durability: B_

_Potential: B_

_Note: In the first chapter, Naruto did not get a clear look at Dark Viper, thus he did not notice it's actual Snake like appearance._

_Kushina Uzumaki- Chained Down_

_Chained Down is a female humanoid figure with no distinguishable features, save for it's crimson body and it being covered in chains. It primarily uses these chains as an offensive tool._

_Power: B_

_Precision: A_

_Speed: C_

_Range: A_

_Durability: A_

_Potential: D _

_Previews_

"_I'm not letting a bastard like you get their way! Believe it!" Naruto quickly unveiled Thunderstruck and pointed at his stand. "This is Thunderstruck! He and I are going to kick your ass!"_

"_Naruto, you do know she loves you right?" Naruto was in shock. "I mean I hope she does, she's my-"_

"_BOW BEFORE MY SUPREME MIGHT! I AM A GOD AMONGST MEN! I AM INEVITABLE! I AM-" Orochimaru was stopped when he realized he was in 2__nd__ place. "Take that Orochimaru! No one can even touch me in Mario Kart!" Kushina shouted. _

"_Green Day, let's show them what we've got!" Green Day began beating him senseless, with a flurry of blows that Naruto had trouble keeping track of. _

_Story Arcs_

_Prologue- Chapters 1-3_

_Lightning Strikes- Chapters 3-X_

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Chapters X-X_

_Arc 3- Chapters X-X_

_Finale Arc- Chapters X-X_

_I've got the arcs planned out, I just cant figure out a name for them (names are the worst, am I right?) and the ending already in mind. However, things might change._

_NEW STORY PREVIEWS!_

_Highschool DxD/Naruto Crossover_

_The Namikaze clan is one of the most esteemed and highly respected Devil Clans. Its newest heir, Naruto Namikaze, is expected to lead the clan to new greater heights. However, he's preoccupied with.. writing smut? This devil has abandoned his familial duties to write porn! _

_Pairing- Naruto x Harem (the girls wont just be from DxD)_

_Dragon Ball Z/Super_

_The Demon King_

_After Dabura's death, a power struggle began in Hell. One new Demon has stepped up and claimed the throne, but grows bored quickly. He decides to go investigate the world that Dabura died in, and opens himself up to new trials and tribulations. Along the way, he decides to make things more entertaining for everyone. _

_OC x Towa (Though I probably wont touch Xenoverse stuff for a while)_

_Warning: This OC will get strong very fast._

_Naruto_

_The Rightful Heir (AU Fanfic)_

_The world is based around one thing: Swordsmen, and the incredible skill they wield. An academy was established to train the newest generation of Swordsmen, and it is there that there rank and ability is determined. _

_Pairing: Naruto x OC X Fem. Sasuke_

_Batman/Naruto Crossover_

_Gotham Gone Dark_

_When a ritual to summon a Demon goes awry in Gotham, Batman calls in Zatanna to asses the situation. However, instead of a wrathful, evil demon, a kind, shinobi turned Demon Lord is summoned. It doesn't take long for Naruto to get wrapped up in the fight against crime, and for him to make new bonds along the way._

_Pairing: Undecided, either Naruto x Batgirl or Naruto x Zatanna. Batman x Catwoman_

_All of these are currently in the idea stage, and I'll get to them when I can. As for my other stories, I intend to focus on my Yandere Simulator one next (and by focus, I mean get the first chapter out) then work on The Poisonous Brother. _

_Ghost Stories is..in a terrible place to be honest, but I've committed to rewriting it and basically completely changing the plot. _

_That's all for now, see ya next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So I got caught up in school/college applications and shit, didn't have time to write. But I do no, so I will!..._

_I hope that made sense._

_Also, going to change Ino's stand name (not because I totally forgot there already WAS a stand named Green Day ahahahaha). Sorry if you liked the old name._

_This is the LAST CHAPTER of the Prologue._

_Leave review please, also, hypothetically, I may be considering dropping my planned DBZ fic for a MHA one instead. _

"I still don't see why I need to do this, Orochimaru-sensei." Naruto said, sitting down at a table. Across from him, Orochimaru grinned and placed a chessboard on the table. "Training your coordination with your stand is important Naruto. It'll help you be more precise with your abilities, and take less concentration to use them. Besides, I think this will be a…learning experience." He placed the pieces on the board, then handed Naruto a bag and instructed him to do the same.

"But Ino and Mom are playing Mario Kart! That's a helluva lot more fun than playing some stupid game of chess!" Naruto complained. Orochimaru sighed. "Naruto, this would be much easier for you than playing a game with your stand. You're not quite at Ino's level when it comes to coordination." Naruto looked over to the TV, where the blonde girl and his mother were fiercely competing for first place, using their stands to manipulate the controllers. "I dunno sensei, it looks pretty easy to me." Naruto said, as he placed the last piece into position.

"Let's just see how you do with this, and then we'll look into you moving on, ok?" Orochimaru said, pulling out a clock. "Let the game begin!" he said, moving his first piece forward. "Ok, this should be pretty easy." Naruto summoned his stand and tried to grab a pawn, but instead grabbed the king. "No, move the pawn.." he said to himself. He placed the piece down and tried to grab it again, but missed and grabbed the clock instead. "Son of a bitch! Why is this so hard?" he shouted, and Orochimaru smiled. "Not as easy as you thought, is it Naruto? You need to synchronize with your stand. You can't try to force the connection, but let it come naturally." He said, as the timer ran out for Naruto's turn. "Think of it as a partnership, if that helps you." Orochimaru added, moving another pawn forward.

"A Partnership, huh? Ok then…." Naruto then looked over to Thunderstruck, and back to the chess board. _'We really need to win this Thunderstruck… I know you can do it, just please, move the pawn forward.' _Thunderstruck then grabbed the pawn that Naruto had been trying to grab, and moved it forward. "Holy crap! It worked! Good job Thunderstruck!" He held his hand out for a high five, but his stand remained still. "Oh, right.." Naruto said, looking down. Orochimaru smiled again. "Good work Naruto, you've made your first move." Orchimaru's smile got wider. "Now, let's start playing for real." He said, reaching to move another piece. 

"Why did a chill run down my spine?" Naruto asked.

_A Few Minutes later_

Naruto was getting brutally outplayed. Orochimaru had decided instead of checkmating Naruto, he would allow him to escape just to put him in check once again. _'The bastard's toying with me! He knows I cant win!" _Naruto thought, as he looked for a new way to escape his predicament. "Have you realized it yet, Naruto? Your lack of ability? Your inferiority to the great Orochimaru?" Naruto looked up to see Orochimaru cackling. "You cannot hope to comprehend my grand ideas, my perfect plans! Your pitiful attempts to stop me are meaningless before my skill!" Orochimaru gloated, as he moved another piece forward.

"O-ok Orochimaru-sensei, you're starting to creep me out…" Naruto said, as he randomly moved another piece forward.

"Oh ho, a cunning play Uzumaki-kun, I might have underestimated you… yes, if I were an amateur, that play would certainly cause me some discomfort, but you can't stop me! You won't stop me Naruto Uzumaki! NOTHING WILL STOP ME!" Orochimaru shouted, as he once again put Naruto into check.

"OROCHIMARU-SENSEI, ITS JUST CHESS, CALM DOWN!" Ino shouted, also looking disturbed. Kushina took this opportunity to pass Ino. "You need to keep your head in the game, Ino!" she said, sticking her tongue out. "Oh come on Kushina-san!" Ino shouted, focusing back on the game.

"I think its time our game came to a close, Naruto. As entertaining as this has been, it seems you're trapped in a corner." Orochimaru said, moving to checkmate Naruto. "It's a shame, you could have easily checkmated me several times…." Naruto sighed. "Please, just get it over with." He said, looking defeated.

"As you wish, Naruto."

_Moments Later_

Naruto was laying down on the couch with his head in Ino's lap. "So scary… you don't understand…" he mumbled out, looking petrified. "Its ok Naruto… he can't hurt you over here…." She said, running her hand through his hair. "Chess.. it was just chess… I'll never sleep through Orochimaru-sensei's class again…." Naruto said.

Kushina looked over to her son, then back to Orochimaru. "Oi, Orochimaru…" Orochimaru looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes, Kushina?" he asked, then paled when she handed him a controller. "I know you were just training him, but I've got this feeling that's pushing me to avenge my son." She said, with a fire in her eyes. "So, come on, lets play some Mario Kart!" Orochimaru chuckled. "Sure Kushina, let me just uh.. go grab something out of my car…" he began inching towards the door when suddenly a chain shot out and pulled him onto the couch. "Oh please no…" he said, as Kushina forced him to pick a car.

"Let the game begin!" Kushina said, as she quickly shot off ahead of all the other cars. Orochimaru began going as well, outpacing all the AI and soon catching up to 2nd place. As the two raced, Orochimaru came up with a plan. A devious, evil plan. '_I just need to hit her with a blue shell, that will stop her and ensure my victory…' _Orochimaru quickly navigated his way through one of the boxes, and, luckily enough, he gained the exact item he needed. "Oh Kushina, I'm so sorry, but I, Orochimaru, will not lose this time!" he shot the shell at Kushina, knocking her out of his way, and stunning her. "You bastard!" Kushina shouted, as she watched Orochimaru take first place. "Yes! This is my moment! Finally, I, Orochimaru, will beat Kushina Uzumaki at Mario Kart!" Orochimaru looked giddy with himself as he continued to gloat in his head. He was so absorbed at the fact that he had passed Kushina that he wasn't paying much attention to the game. As they neared the end of the track, Orochimaru once again started to gloat. "You see Kushina, this is what happens when you challenge me. I never lose! I am undefeatable! Bow before my supreme might! I a-" Orochimaru stopped as he saw he was in 2nd place. "I am very confused." He said, looking over at Kushina, who was smirking. "You weren't paying attention, so I took the time to get ahead of you." She said, holding up a peace sign. "Nothing personal, that's just how it is."

Orochimaru suddenly fell into a depressed state. "I have failed, once again, at defeating Kushina at Mario Kart…." He said to himself, putting down the controller. "It must be impossible, she's a monster, there's no way anyone could…" he curled into a ball on the couch and began sobbing. "I don't want to be here anymore…" he said, causing Kushina to laugh more. Ino sighed and Naruto felt just a bit better.

He still got his ass kicked in Chess though.

_At the Uchiha Residence_

"Have you confirmed its presence?" A Man asked, looking over to a group of mercenaries. "Yeah, they've got it all right. Even the bow's there." The man nodded. "Good. I want you to move out within the hour. That arrow does not belong in their hands. The credit for that discovery shall go to Fugaku Uchiha." The man looked down at a photograph of him, Orochimaru, Minato and Kushina all standing next to eachother. "Those traitors, stealing all my hard work.. I'll show them…" the man said to himself, dismissing the mercenaries.

"Hey dad, just making sure it's still fine for me to hang out with Naruto and Ino." Satsuki said, walking into the room. The man looked up at his daughter. "Of course, of course. Just make sure you don't do anything I or your mother wouldn't." Satsuki blushed at this. "I don't know, I've seen you two do some pretty nasty stuff…" It was Fugaku's turn to blush. "W-what ever could you mean…" Satsuki looked down at her feet. "I've walked in on you guys k-kissing…and uh, other stuff…" Fugaku and Satsuki sat in silence for a bit.

"S-so I'm just gonna go now…" Satsuki said, turning to walk out of the room.

"It's probably best you do…" Fugaku said.

_Really short chapter, I know, but I promise I'll make it up to you guys! _

_So Ino's new stand name will be called Flytrap, and the in-universe reason for the change will be revealed next chapter! I just didn't want to cause any confusion with the actual stand Green Day._

_The Arc Names aren't changing though. In fact, I think I've figured out what I'll name the last few. _

_Prologue- Chapters 1-3_

_Lightning Strikes- Chapters 3-X_

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Chapters X-X_

_Fading Away-Chapters X-X_

_The Shining Stars (FINALE) - Chapters X-X_

_Other fic news  
_

_Not going to say much about the MHA fic, but the quirk I've decided on giving my OC is _

_Time Control _

_Similar to Eri's except instead of just reversing time, they can control all of time. Speeding it up, Skipping, Reversing, Stopping, all of that._

_I basically made a Frankenstein monster of Hit, King Crimson, The World, Made in Heaven, Eri's quirk and a few other original ideas. _

_But to make it not SUPER OP (lets face it, Time Manipulation is one of the most OP abilities in fiction) I've given it some…caveats. I've got the concept done, and I might post it soon, so be on the lookout._

_That's all for now! (ps. Posionous Brother really is next, I swears it!)_


End file.
